Schoolwork
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: An empty apartment. A comfortable couch. A nice, quiet setting. What on earth could Julie and Charlie be doing?


AN-This here is a Charlie/Julie one shot because I think they are very sweet together.

Total fluff and pretty much pointless, but I felt like writing them!

* * *

A knock on the door drove Charlie off his couch as he answered it. Standing on the other side was Julie, backpack over shoulder with a smile only she could give.

''Hey you.'' she said.

He grinned. ''What are you doing here?''

''Well, I heard your mom wasn't home. Correct?''

His grin widened noticeably. ''No, she isn't.''

''May I come in?'' she asked.

He stood back and let her walk inside. Closing the door behind her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

''Your mom won't mind that I'm here, will she?'' Julie asked.

''Nah, she loves you. She loves that we're going out too, she thinks you're such a good influence. But considering that you're here, maybe I'm a bad influence.'' he said, embracing her.

Julie giggled softly.

''What do I owe this honor?'' he asked.

Julie smiled. ''Well, I figured we won't have any interruptions.''

If possible, Charlie's smile grew even wider. ''What did you have in mind that can't have...interruptions?''

Julie grinned, letting her backpack fall to the floor with a thump. She then wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck.

''We could turn off the TV.'' she whispered, leaning closer.

''Yeah.''

''I could take off my coat.'' she was nuzzling his neck now.

''Yeah.''

''We could sit down on the couch.'' she whispered against his lips.

''Yeah.''

''And then we could...''

Charlie waited for her next words.

''Do our math homework.'' she whispered in a husky voice.

With a small chuckle, she pulled away from him and grabbed her backpack, sitting down on the couch. Charlie stood there, shell shocked.

''That was mean.'' he finally said.

"Oh Charlie, what did you think I wanted to do?'' Julie asked, innocently.

He gave her a look that said oh-you-know-exactly-what-I-thought-you-wanted-to-do.

''Do you want me to help you with your homework or not?'' she asked.

He sighed. ''Just let me get my books, sweetheart.''

Julie beamed, she loved it when he called her sweetheart.

* * *

''Then it would be x squared plus two x minus eighteen, right?'' Charlie asked.

Julie leaned over to check his work. ''Awesome Charlie. See you get this.''

''Yeah I guess. I still think it's a waste of time.'' Charlie muttered.

She kissed his cheek quickly and turned back to her own homework.

Charlie yawned loudly and stretched, leaning back on the couch. He stared at Julie, with a small smile. She felt his gaze on her and looked over.

''What?'' she asked.

''You're beautiful.'' he said, softly.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. They broke apart and she leaned her forehead against his.

''You're sweet.'' she kissed the tip of his nose. ''But I'm not doing your work.''

''That's not why I said it.'' he told her.

She blushed. ''Well, thank you Charlie.''

She turned back to her homework, a stray hair slipping in front of her face. Charlie carefully brushed it back and leaned foreword, kissing her neck.

''Charlie.'' she said, sternly.

''Hmm?''

''Stop it.''

He pulled away for a moment to utter a no, before moving back in.

She bit her lip softly. ''Charlie stop.'' she insisted weakly.

He carefully pried her pencil out of her hand and threw it onto the table. Julie moaned, whispering now. ''Charlie, we have homework.''

Charlie pulled away again and grinned. ''Do it later.''

This time, he kissed her. She was too weak to fight him off now, and frankly she didn't want to. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they fell back onto the couch.

The sound of the door opening tore them apart. They both sat upright and grabbed their books. Julie smoothed out her hair and clothes.

''Hey kids, doing homework?'' Casey asked, as she walked to the kitchen.

''Yea mom, it was all Julie's idea.'' Charlie said.

Julie grinned. ''Admit it, you love doing homework.''

''Well, I love doing homework with you.'' he said.

She smiled and kissed him quickly, just as Casey walked back into the room. Embarrassed, Julie buried herself back into her schoolwork. Casey just smiled.

''Would you like to stay for dinner, Julie?'' she asked.

''Thanks for the offer Ms. Conway, but it's late and I should probably get back before curfew.'' Julie said.

She stood up and Charlie followed suit, helping her collect her notebooks and pencils. He walked her to the door and Casey disappeared to give them some privacy.

''So, thanks for coming over. I had a great time.'' he said, his voice hinting at sarcasm.

Julie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''I love you.''

He grinned widely and leaned down to kiss her.

''I love you too.'' he said, as they broke apart.

With a final soft kiss, she was heading out the door. He watched her walk down the hallway and kept watching until the elevator doors closed behind her.

* * *

AN-I hope this wasn't too fluffy for ya!

So, now that you've read the story, whatever will you do...oh look at that pretty blue button. Why not press it and see what happens? wink wink


End file.
